Everybody Knows Her
by onStyle20
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

A girl about nine years old and an old woman walked hand in hand along Central Park. The little girl sang and seemed very happy while her companion was obviously nervous and she always looked around as if she expected an ambush. Finally, after hours of walking, the woman spotted a white van. She smiled in relief and turned to the little girl. " Annabeth, I want you to stay here and don't talk to anyone. Understand?"The little girl nodded though she seemed confused by the way her nanny was acting. The old woman smiled at the girl and walked towards the van.

The driver got out of the van and approached the woman. "Is she with you?" He whispered nervously. The woman nodded. Seeing the look on the man's face made her gulp because he never saw him like this. He's usually easy-going. Anyway, the woman hurried back to the girl and told her that they are going for a ride in the van. The girl cheered and dragged the old woman towards the van.

_Even though you are the most level-headed nine-year old kid I know_, The woman thought. _you'll always have a carefree attitude I know you have._

* * *

After a few hours of screaming, crying and questions inside the van, Little Annabeth's 'bodyguards' were somewhere along the line of almost pissed or very,very pissed. She demands to know everything-especially her nanny's condition and to where are they taking her. They never answered her of course. But they admitted that the girl's intelligence and manipulating skills were better than a nine-year old's. At one point they asked her name but she answered, "Don't you think its unfair that you'll know my name but I'll never get any information from you?" They kept arguing but fortunately the girl fell asleep when they passed 'The Border'.

When they passed 'The Border' wide grins spread across the guards and driver's mouths. The girl is safe and they can finally drop her off but these hopes vanished when they spotted a black Limousine fifty feet away.

The driver climbed out of the van and asked Justin, the guard, to go with him and asked Jade,the other guard, to stay with the girl. Jade didn't look happy but she didn't say anything.

The driver and Justin went to the Limo's direction and they confronted the owner.

"Well, well, I suppose the girl is with you, huh?" The Limo man said. No one knows his real name but Justin likes to call him the 'Dark Lord' as a proof of his obsession to Harry Potter.

Justin smirked and said, "If she's with us, we won't stop here and talk to you. We'll just drive away and crash your stupid Limo." Dark Lord snarled at him. He whistled and within seconds they were surrounded by what Justin thinks were his minions. His minions pulled out their guns and aimed it at them.

Inside the van, the girl just woke up and immediately looked around her surroundings. Jade scowled and blew her hair out of her face. She was really annoyed that her dad had picked her brother Justin over her. While this thought floated inside her head the girl muttered,"Where am I?" Jade broke out from her trance and looked at the girl, "Well, you're still on the van but we're stopping because there's a little prob-" She didn't finish the sentence because the next thing she knew she was out of the van and running towards the sound of gunfire.

"Dad! Justin!" Jade cried. "Are you alright?"

She heard her dad shout back,"Jade,go back to the van and leave!" "But-"she replied  
"NO BUTS!" Justin shouted. Now, if the situation isn't as serious as this she would never listen to his brother so she just nodded.

When Jade fled the van, she didn't realize that the girl would be left and there will be a possibility that she would run away. When Jade was out of sight, Annabeth jumped out of the van and ran towards the nearest tree. She has to get away with those people. They aren't bad but they aren't good either. Her parents and nanny always say that she couldn't talk to strangers let alone trust them. As she was scanning the area for a proper hiding place she saw that there was an army of men in black circling two men that were with her inside the van. Another man was outside of the circle chuckling but it wasn't humorous. She guessed that he is their leader. Annabeth backed up little by little until she bumped into someone. She jumped and ran but that was a huge mistake because everyone saw her and everything broke loose.

* * *

As Jade got into the van, she knew that something wasn't right. She started the van quickly and looked behind her to check on the girl. Her face turned fifty shades whiter when she saw that the space was empty. She cursed herself and got out of the van until she realized the situation. The girl was in the hands of the leader and her father and brother was on the ground with two of the minions holding them down. She analyzed the situation and figured she have to save the girl first. Making sure she is hidden well, she aimed her gun to the leader. The leader gasped when he saw that someone shot him. He was so surprised that let go of the girl and thankfully she recognized the situation and ran. Jade smiled. Now it was time to free her brother and father.

Annabeth was so nervous when the man got a hold of her. She didn't know what to do but luckily, something made the man lose her grip on her and she ran. Away. Away from all those people. She might even see her mommy and daddy and tell her it was just a bad dream. The whole time she was running she had her eyes closed. After minutes of running and crying, she hit her head in a tree trunk. She passed out immediately.

* * *

A man in his mid thirties was on guard duty that night. He was patrolling the perimeter of their camp. He sensed that something is wrong so even though his shift his over, he continued walking around until he heard a gun. _They're here,_ he thought and ran towards the sound. Moments later, he saw blonde hair sticking through the cracks between two huge rocks. He came closer to it and gasped. He found a girl, maybe about nine or so, and her head has a large knot like she hit something. He carried the girl and took her towards the direction of the camp. _Why do I get this feeling that you are very special?_


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth jerked her head, eyes wide. Did she heard it correctly? Was she really the one who got the highest grade in her class? Surprised, she made her way in front of the room. During the seven years she spent at the camp, she still hadn't gotten used to being the 'star' of her class.

Annabeth was nine when she got here. At that time she was a very thin and very scared nine-year old. She was very confused also. Before that unfortunate_ night,_ everything seems right and then suddenly, she found out her parents died that night. She wasn't supposed to find out about it but she overheard her father figure, Calvin, talk to some man about their death. After she found out she locked herself in her room and refused to come out in two days. She's planning on not telling anyone that she knew but Calvin's 'father's looks' got her to spill it. Calvin smiled at her and said "I knew it." She and Calvin have a very strong father-daughter relationship because he was the one who found her and took her in his home.

"Well, Annie" her teacher sighed. "You did it again" Annabeth gritted her teeth. Of all the nicknames they gave her, 'Annie' was the worst. Too much of her past.

The bell rang signalling the end of school and that summer begins.

* * *

On her way home, she passed some of the places that she passed a million times before. There was an archery range just a few miles away from their school. Annabeth didn't think it was a good idea to put the archery range near the school after a stray arrow made its way to the playground and scared a bunch of kids. As she got closer to her house she passed the Zeus,Hera,Poseidon,Demeter,Ares streets. Their streets were based on the names of the Greek gods and Annabeth didn't know if it's a coincidence that she's living in the Athena St.

She reached her house which is the last block on their street. Her house was nothing special-just a rectangular two-story box like house with windows and a front porch. She opened the door and called her father. Nothing. He might still be at 'work' which means day long meetings about prison breakouts and world-famous thieves and stuff like that. Annabeth went to her room and grabbed her sketchbook which is on top of her dresser. She walked out her room deciding that she'll take a walk around the camp. She wrote a note to her father and debated if she wants to stop by the sword fighting arena first or the target shooting. See, _their_ camp wasn't like any _other _camp. It was like a secret military base and a village that houses over a hundred thousand families. The elders all work at the same office and their children go to the school and train during the summer.

Annabeth was just crossing the bridge over the lake to get to the arena when she suddenly bumped to someone. "Oops" the person said. He helped her pick up her sketchbooks and scattered papers. He was about to give her the papers when he caught a glance of something. Annabeth saw what he was doing.

"Grover!" she scolded and snatched the paper from him. "You weren't supposed too see that. It's my designs."

Grover shrugged. "There's no need for me to see it I already seen something _very_ similar to that design of _yours_." Annabeth stared at him. She guessed that he figured out what's drawn on the paper.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine. See you later, Grover."

Grover smiled at her which she translated into _I need to know what you're up to but I want you to be the one who tell me._


	3. Chapter 3

It was afternoon when a Limousine stopped at the base of the camp. A man in a dark expensive suit stepped out and climbed the steps up to the camp. Two guards on duty quickly stood and raised their guns. The man just raised his hands and chuckled.

"No need for that my friends," he stated. "I come here in peace." The guards aren't anxious to lower their weapons until a teenage boy ran in

"Master,"the boy said. "It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Am I too late?" The man asked.  
"Not at all, master. The meeting just started" The boy replied.

With that, they left, leaving the guards.

* * *

Annabeth was just adding one last detail on her drawing when someone tapped her shoulder: it was Grover.

"Uh, can we talk?" He said nervously.

"Sure," she replied. At first she was confused why he had asked that but she quickly realized that he had guessed her plans. Annabeth dragged him to the back of the arena. There was a fight going on the stage so the arena was even more packed with sword-fighting enthusiasts today.

When she was sure they were out of earshot, she motioned for Grover to speak. "So..." Grover said. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"Grover, I don't have all day! What's bothering you?" Annabeth snapped.

Grover huffed and muttered something about girls and their tempers. "Well, when I bumped you lately, I saw one of your drawings and its kind of unnusual. I know your up to something and don't give me that look!" Grover added as Annabeth was shooting him her innocent face.

"Fine. I'm up to something but I'm not sure..." She trailed off and shrugged.

Silence filled the air around them but it wasn't awkward at all thanks to the fight going on the arena. They both watched the fight going on and Annabeth admits that that is the most intense fight she saw in her life. They both have amazing skills and they don't have patterns like some fighters she watched. Her father used to take her here all the time trying to get her to talk about her parents but then he got busy with his work.

Annabeth decided to break the silence. "They're electing a new leader."

Grover looked at her blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"They're electing a new leader for the camp. I think they said that my Calvin's dad is getting old for the job so the board is having a meeting about the possible replacement." She replied.

"All these years and you still call him Calvin." He smiled. "But wait, what does your drawings have to do with the-"

Grover got interrupted as the people in the arena stood and cheered loudly. The guy in the blue side won the fight. The one on the red was struggling rise. The guy on the blue team pulled his helmet off revealing a head full of black hair. He tossed his helmet to the crowd and they stumbled over each other trying to catch it. When someone caught it, they streamed out of the arena. Annabeth thought she and Grover aren't gonna finish their conversation as the gates of the arena were already closing so she told him to meet her at Zeus' Fist.

* * *

Calvin was sitting on his couch sipping his coffee. The words that his father said to him was giving him a huge headache. After the meeting (which is more like an auction as the candidates were talking about how much money they have.) about the new leader, his dad pulled him aside to talk. The talk was certainly nothing like 'The Talk' but it scared the wits out of him. _You've got to protect her, _his father's voice swirled around his head. _And I shall help you by not letting _him_ take over. _Calvin sighed loudly. He just got the worst information in his life.

He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when the front door opened. His daughter-Annabeth- walked in and smiled at him.

"Hey, kid." He said. "How's the last day of school?"

Annabeth shrugged. "It was fine but it doesn't matter because I'm going to spend my whole summer reading and sketching."

Calvin rolled his eyes at his daughter. "Yeah, just make sure you eat first before sticking your nose to your sketchpad or books."

"Yes, Dad." She answered then laughed.

Calvin studied his daughter. He never thought that he was capable of raising a kid to become a civilized citizen but he did. He can still remember well the night he found her. For his daughter, its the most miserable night of her life while he consider it a blessing. He had accepted the fact that he will be alone forever until she came and made his life as a bachelor much more bearable.

"Dad, I hope you were serious about making that pizza for dinner because I'm starving and I'm not eating anything else" With that, she left and headed to the kitchen.

Calvin sighed. He stood up and followed his daughter. "_You are my daughter no matter what but that doesn't mean I can keep you forever."_


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth climbed out of her window and dropped down to the backyard. She looked back to the house and ran all the way to Zeus' Fist. What's with the running? Well, she told Grover to meet her there at midnight but she had a really nice dream so she overslept. After a few minutes of running she got tired and slowed her pace into a jog. She glanced at her watch. It's already half past midnight. She cursed. Grover will be mad at her not being on time but at least it was still _midnight_ just with the_ half past _at the beginning_._

She was nearing the place. She breathed a sigh in relief. But her clumsiness decided to take over her so she bumped into a man that was going her way and of course, she lost her balance and fell.

_"Oops."_ she muttered. The man had quick reflexes and caught her before she could fall.

"Careful there, girl. You don't want to mess your pretty face, do you?" the man said.

Annabeth nodded. " Um, thank you, sir. And I'm sorry for bumping into you." The man stared at her and a harsh grin appeared on his mouth. He left her there leaving her confused about whether the grin was real or she just imagined it. Annabeth remembered Grover and took off again.

She reached the spot within 15 minutes. She was out of breath but at least she reached it.

At Zeus' Fist, Grover was pacing, wondering if she's gonna show up. She was never late for once in her whole life! She always shows up at school or meetings one hour early but now she was 45 minutes late. Grover sighed and considered going home because he figured Annabeth didn't really want to talk about it.

"Grover!" someone shouted. Annabeth.

Grover turned. "Annabeth, is that you?"

"Yes"

Grover nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, about my being late well I have some excuses but that's not the reason I'm here so I'm not telling you." Annabeth said.

Grover huffed. "So since you're not here for that, are you here to tell me your _plan_? Annabeth paled.

"Y-yes" She took a deep breath. "Look, Grover, I was having second thoughts about letting you in about this _plan. _But since you figured it out, I think I owe you an explanation."

Grover smiled. "So what's your explanation?" Annabeth kept quiet for a while. Grover worried that their conversation will get to nowhere.

"I want to go back."

Grover was startled."What do you mean by that?"

"I want to leave camp. Go back to the place where I was supposed to grow up."

"Okay...But why? Is this about Calvin and his inability to cook?" Grover decided to joke around because the seriousness is getting heavy.

Annabeth hesitated for a moment. She was debating on telling Grover or not. Just by telling him the plan, she had already endangered his life. A good friend was supposed to keep her friends safe. But a loyal friend also entrust her secrets to her friends. Annabeth sighed and decided to do door number 2.

"Grover, have you heard about my parents and how they died?"Annabeth said while looking at the stars.

Grover nodded. "They investigated about it and they came up with the reason of their death: murder or some sort of accident."

"Yeah, Dad took me in one of the meetings about it, and another one when they are going to close the case."

Grover sympathized with her. Her voice was full of bitterness and sadness but he knew she wasn't blaming the camp's elders. "I know that its very hard for you, never having the justice-" Grover stopped in the middle of his statement and his eyes widened. Suddenly, everything made sense as he put two and two together. She said she wanted to leave then she brought out the topic of her parent's death.

Annabeth laughed without humor. " So Grover, by the look on your face I'm guessing you figured it out."

"But Annabeth, you can't be serious. It's dangerous! And if you didn't know, that's the reason they closed the case. The guy was very tricky!"

"I know that! Ever since the beginning. But I have this feeling that I should be the one to give justice to my parent's death since I can't count on anybody. I have to do this for them." Annabeth prevented herself from breaking down. She had to be strong.

Grover noticed that his friend looked more tired than usual. The things that she admitted to him was probably too much for her.

"You know what," Grover said "It's almost 2 am. You should head home."

"Yeah, you too. Bye." Annabeth smiled at him and headed home. Grover watched her leave thinking of how he got a friend like her. She was really like a sister to him since they met when they are still very young. When she was seven feet away, she turned and said to him, "Grover, thanks for listening. I...I figured out I really need to let it out." She waved at him and continued walking home.

After Annabeth disappeared from his view, he decide to go home too. Their conversation kept going on his mind. In his opinion, doing that would be suicide and he wanted Annabeth to just forget about her plan and stay at camp. But as her bestfriend, it was his duty to support her no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just an average summer day a camp. Everybody was outside doing some outdoor stuff and just enjoying the fact that it's summer except for two people-Annabeth and her father, Calvin. Annabeth was up by five am, sketching to her heart's content while her dad was snoring at his room. Annabeth likes to sketch in the kitchen counter when his dad's asleep because his snoring irritates her.

After working for hours, Annabeth started to get twitchy. She stood up and decided to listen to some music. She really hated this part when her ADHD kicks in and she has to abandon her task for a while. She was in her room, looking for her Ipod when a sound -a stone hitting a glass- made her turn to her window. She carefully approached her window. She parted the curtains and looked down. Nothing. She let it go because she thought it must have been the wind. A few seconds later she heard it again but this time she put on her angry face while holding a bat and opened the window.

"Alright! who's- Oh." She looked down and her words immediately stopped when she saw the person below. It was Grover, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Grover" she said, trying to steady her heartbeat. "Why do you think its a good idea to throw rocks at my window than coming to the front door and knocking?" She glanced at the clock: it read nine am.

"Your dad might still be sleeping." Grover said. "I don't want your dad to overhear us" Grover added as her face contorted to a confused look.

Annabeth grimaced. "Is is this about last night?" Her voice was so quiet that Grover started to feel guilty.

"Look, Annabeth I don't want to bring this up either but it's very important" Then, he added "Can you come down here?This is so awkward we look like Romeo and Juliet."

Annabeth blinked. Then she stepped out of the window and put her foot on the emergency ladder. She climbed down and met Grover.

"What do you want to say?" Annabeth said. Grover looked at his shoes.

Grover cleared his throat. "Well, I thought a lot about your plan lately because I can't get it out of my mind. At first I thought it was because I was against it. It's too risky. Then I realized that I really wasn't against it. I support you."

Annabeth stared at Grover. He rarely agrees to everything she says. It's really amazing that they became friends .

"I'm not done yet."Grover sent her a nervous smile then frowned. "I want to ask you a huge favor. I don't know what you will say but if you said yes, I'll do anything to repay you."

She raised her eyebrows at this but motioned for him to continue.

"I want to come with you." Grover said this so quietly so if she didn't hear, he'll just make up something like '_Enchiladas are really great I should really go home and eat some_.' and forget that he ever said that. Unfortunately it didn't work that way because Annabeth have sharp ears. She heard him but her brain didn't believe that those words came out from his mouth.

She was thinking of some witty statement to say at him but at the moment, the only think she could construct was, "Are you kidding me?!"

Grover winced. "Never thought you'd react like that." He muttered.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. It's just really shocking for me."

"Okay. I guess I kind of understand it. So what do you say?"

Annabeth pretended to think. "Hmm... I'm gonna say that I want you on my team."

Grover laughed. Annabeth was about to say something but her father interrupted.

"Annabeth? Why are you in the backyard? Are you watering the plants?" He was looking down at them from his bedroom window with a teasing smile on his face.

"I was just talking to Grover."She replied. Then she turned to Grover. "See you around."

* * *

He breathed in the fresh morning air from his garden and grinned evilly. This place, if he won the elections, would be his. He would control everything here maybe even the whole country because this camp is the most powerful military base in the whole state. But before he became ruler of this place, he would first finish his revenge and it seems like the odds are with him. She was just right there, in her backyard talking to her friend and she has no idea that her life is probably in danger. When she bumped him at midnight, **( Chapter 4 ) **she didn'tgive him any sign that she recognized him from that _night_.

_Someday_, he thought._ We will meet formally_, _Annabeth Chase. _


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Six thirty. Perfect. She wanted to wake up early and spend her last day at camp visiting the places she loves.

She slowly went downstairs to eat her breakfast. She savored every bite knowing that it was her last breakfast in her home. When that thought entered her head, she immediately felt sadness wash through her. She left her breakfast half-eaten and went to take a stroll inside of their house. She decided that it will be better if she took a stroll around the house first.

She climbed upstairs ad continued to the hallway next to it. Her room is at the other end of the hall way and her dad's room was on the left side. She decided to go ahead to her room to pack her stuff. After all, she will leave tonight and she might lose the nerve to run away if her things were unpacked by night. She sorted through her closet and found a large backpack. She stuffed it with her clothes and moved on to her desk. There were several pictures of her and her father and she decided to put them in a box. She hid it under her bed and exited her room.

She went into the library and immediately the smell of papers greeted her. The library was formerly a storage room but when her father found out about her obsession to reading, he converted it to a library. They spent a lot of time there reading books to each other or talking about things. They had so many good memories that Annabeth felt a pain in her chest._ Stop acting like a wimp_, she scolded herself. _You chose this. Deal with it_. She closed her eyes briefly and exited the room.

* * *

The park is a good place to be if you want to momentarily forget your problems. Children and parents are there, laughing and having a picnic. Some teenagers Annabeth's age are pushing each other in swings and laughing if they went too high. Annabeth was watching the scene like she would watch her favorite show. Then, her watch beeped. Time to go. She has structured her last day to be like this: visiting places then moving on after an hour.

The next place she headed to was the arena. There were a lot of people there sword fighting or just goofing around. Annabeth picked up a sword from the weapon rack and stood in front of a dummy. She executed a perfect move on the dummy and the next thing she knew straws were raining down around her. All the while she was attacking the dummy, she didn't realize that all the people inside the arena were staring at her. Somebody started to walk towards her. He was wearing a helmet so she didn't who he was.

"Hey. I saw how you obliterated the dummy. You were impressive." he paused for a moment as if he was hesitating. "Mind if I asked you to spar?"

Annabeth was stunned. This was a first. Being complimented by someone who isn't your dad was awesome. She already knew that she's good with swords or just about anything she tried but hearing it from someone feels different.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Yeah, sure."

They sparred for minutes then for hours but Annabeth didn't care if it was messing up her schedule. She felt like she was home. Finally it ended when the mysterious guy was caught off guard by her strike to the head and his sword fell on the ground.

"You're great."he said, panting. "Usually boys mind if girls beat them but I don't care. Its great not to win this time."

Annabeth shot him a grateful smile. "Thanks."She held out her hand. "Nice match."

The guy shook it. "Well I'd like to have another round but I have to go. My friend is going to kill me." He muttered the last to himself then turned and ran to the exit.

* * *

Annabeth tossed and turned in bed all night. The idea that in a few minutes she'll leave camp for good seemed surreal for her. She had called this place home after her parents' death and never thought of finding another one. Besides, what will she do if she made it to the outside world? How would she start? It couldn't be the same after nine years. _The only constant thing in the world is change, _her adoptive father always says. At the thought of her father, she felt like crying. How could she leave him when he took her in when she had nothing? At this point she got up and started pacing. She contemplated on leaving or staying until her digital clock beeped signaling that it was time to go. She sighed heavily.

Grover was already on the spot. He had been there for two hours. He planned on getting some sleep but he was too anxious to do so. Annabeth and him agreed to meet at one o'clock am and its just a few minutes away but she hasn't showed up yet. Grover became nervous. _She better show up. Or else I'm doomed. _he thought. Grover pulled out his phone and opened Temple Run. He might as well play to pass the time.

A few minutes later a girl with blond hair emerged behind a tree startling Grover and dropping his phone it the process. He looked up and saw his best friend: Annabeth. He glared at her.

"Did you know that I was so close to beating my high score?"Grover said angrily.

Annabeth laughed at him. "Of all the things I expected you to say for being startled, I didn't expect that."

"Hey you know I became addicted to the game the moment I downloaded it. Of course you wouldn't understand the feeling because you are too absorbed in your books-"

Annabeth cut in between his words. "So speaking of which we should get going."

Grover shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Maybe we should wait longer."

Annabeth looked at him."Why? Don't tell me your hesitating about this."

"No I'm not I just need some time..."Grover looked around as if waiting for someone.

She raised an eyebrow at her best friend's behavior "Fine. We could wait a little longer but I want you to do something productive like helping me in lifting this manhole cover. It's heavy."

Grover walked towards her but stopped halfway when he heard a noise. Annabeth seemed to hear it too because she stood up.

"What's that?" she asked. "Or who?"

Grover didn't reply. _It must be him. _he thought. Grover didn't know if he felt relief or guilt. He has two best friends and they both have both have a huge request that he needs to honor. Well, he didn't have to honor the _other one_ if he didn't open his big mouth.

The crunching of twigs seemed to get closer and closer. Grover tensed then a voice spoke up.

"Grover? You there?"


	7. Chapter 7

"_Grover? You there?_"

Those words froze Grover beginning from his head up to his toes. He didn't even see Annabeth walking towards the voice.

"Who's that? No one supposed to know we're here." she said.

"Grover! You there!?" the mysterious voice said.

And somehow the words that froze him into place seemed to be the key to unfreezing him. He stopped Annabeth and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll handle this. Trust me." his words are meant to be reassuring but all it did was make Annabeth uneasy.

* * *

Annabeth stood for what seemed like hours—when in reality she was just standing for a few seconds. When Grover said things like that, it makes her feel anxious waiting whether the outcome will be good or bad. It's not that she was insulting him. In fact, if someone asked him he will agree then laugh.

Grover appeared in Annabeth's vision with a tall figure of a guy in tow. Annabeth was confused. _Is this the guy that was calling Grover? Why is he here? How did he know?, _she asked herself. She was about to ask these to Grover but he beat her to it

"Okay. I know this is insane and you'll probably hate me forever Annabeth but I have to do this." he said. "There is a long version of the story and a short one but I'm going with the short one.

The day that you told me that you wanted to leave kinda slipped out of my mouth when I was talking to him. So he begged me to let him come and I panicked the he threaten to post my embarrassing pictures then I agreed." he took a deep breath and looked at Annabeth expectantly.

Annabeth was still as a statue. Not that she was shocked but because what happened was taking too long to process. Then she shook her head and cleared throat.

She was thinking of something to say to Grover but at the moment all she could get out was "Why?"

Grover stared at her. "I told you. I didn't mean—"

"No. What I meant is why him? No offense but who is he?"

The guy spoke up. "Uh I'm right here. You could have just asked me."

"He's my best friend before you came along. We've been friends ever since we were in diapers." Grover replied.

"Wait. I thought _I _was your best friend." Both Annabeth and the guy said. They both covered their mouths after that.

"You are." Grover said smiling to himself.

"If we are your best friend, then how come you didn't tell us about the other?" Annabeth asked.

"I was doing you a favor. Trust me. There will come a time that you will thank me for keeping it." Grover said.

The guy, obviously forgotten, cleared his throat. "If we don't want someone to catch us we'd better get going."

Annabeth blinked then walked to where the manhole was and and asked for help in lifting it.

When the hole was finally lifted, they all took a deep breath. Subconsciously, the three looked back, taking in the last glimpse at the camp. Then Grover dropped a ladder and the three climbed down.

* * *

After spending two and a half hours of walking in the sewer, they can say it wasn't really an experience they want to repeat again. The whole time they were walking through the sewer the boys kept talking about the boys kept talking about basketball. Annabeth didn't understand a thing that they were saying—a first for her— but it was comforting to know that she's not going through this alone.

When they finally emerged from the sewer after a lot of hardwork, they realized that they're standing in the middle of the woods with a dirt path leading to the highway. They huffed and puffed taking in as much air when they realized that they were outside. Outside. They planned to leave camp. And it didn't fail.

"Freedom!"Grover yelled and ran towards the highway with his hands in the air. Annabeth and the guy shrugged following his example.

There were many cars passing in the highway but they didn't try to hitchhike for fear that someone might recognize them and they don't really know where to go so they just walked. As they were walking, Annabeth reminisced the things she used to do with her parents nine years ago. She remembered going to McDonald's after church and going at her favorite ice cream store after going to the dentist. She also remembered playing with her friends on Saturdays and hiding from her nanny when she said that it's time to go.

She was so lost in memories that she didn't realize that a pole was in her way. If Grover didn't pull her back, she will collide with it.

"We saw a bed and breakfast just across the road. We thought it's a good idea to stay there first and talk. And it seems to us that you need it." Grover supressed a smile and earned a glare from Annabeth.

* * *

The place they have chosen to stay was called 'Heaven's Bed and Breakfast'. It was cozy and there weren't a lot of people which they found weird since it's located on the side of a highway. The woman on the counter smiled at them and they asked for three bedrooms. The woman fumbled for a while and handed them the keys to their room. They thanked the woman and hurried to their room.

Their rooms was on the third floor. The doors were old and cracked and the hinges creaked loudly when they opened it. Since everyone is not in the mood for sleeping, they decided to talk first. They used Grover's room and they sat beside the bed. At first nobody talked then Grover cleared his throat and began.

"So the first part of our plan is done, the second part—I'm putting a second part because it's needed—what are we going to do now?"

"Well, about what were going to do I was thinking of a place in California but we'll need to take an airplane." Annabeth said.

The mysterious guy panicked. "You mean we're going to fly?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Technically, airplanes fly unless you only know airplanes that sails the sea."

The guy glared at her. "Well, aren't you a smartypants. Please why don't you share to me about your interesting knowledge about airplanes that sails because anything that doesn't involve flying sounds good to me!"

"You're—"

"Hey, you guys." Grover said. "Calm down. Percy, we have no choice but to fly. We need to get there as soon as possible or we'll risk getting caught." Grover turned to Annabeth. "How are we going to pay for the flight?"

Annabeth smiled. "I've been saving up some money. And luckily I saved enough for three people." She looked pointedly at Percy who just looked away.

Grover nodded and glanced at the clock. "It's already morning. I suppose we all take some nap and prepare tomorrow. Then, maybe we can get a flight too and leave."

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful. They just took small bites of their food and sipped their drinks. Grover talked to them once in a while but Annabeth and Percy didn't talk to each other. They were really annoyed about last night and it really didn't help when Annabeth accidentally hit Percy with the door when she opened it. Her defense though was how could she see that a person was going to knock at her door when it's closed?

After breakfast, they bid goodbye to the place. They tried paying for their bill but the lady refused and said that she was thankful for their company and they were really sweet so she didn't need anything from them. They thanked the woman and continued their journey.


End file.
